How Far We've Come
by Shimmer329
Summary: Did everything thing that they've been through mean nothing? Looking back on how far they've come and to lose it all in just one moment, will the two fire burning lovers regain their place as the perfect match? Let's see how far they've truly come to be.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! Wow I haven't posted a story in the longest time. Well anyways, I've had this story written for a really long time but I never posted it cuz I only had like 2 chapters. But I just wanted to rewrite what happened with Brucas in season 4 cuz I hated how they were in that season. Okay well enjoy!

"_I tried to call you…" he said, realizing by the look of Brooke's face that clearly she wasn't happy at the sight she just saw._

"_You mean when you weren't hanging out with Peyton?"_

"_Come on Brooke, you never called me back…"_

"_Now you know how I feel." She snapped back, she didn't really mean to but all the hurt and anger and rage inside of her caused her to outburst. _

"_Listen" she continued regaining her composer," I know it's been hard for you lately. Loosing Keith and your heart condition and giving up basketball… I feel like I've been keeping you close to me to try to protect you from those things… __Like I'm hanging on to the two of us for you.__ But not for me."_

"_I'm SORRY I kissed Peyton! I should have told you…" he seemed tired of having to rep__eat __himself. And the more he said those words, the more the words seemed to lose their true meaning. Sorry can be said and heard in different ways. You can __say sorry honestly or in a meaningless way, and it can be heard as an honest sorry or a meaningless one. However in Lucas Scott's case, it was an honest sorry on the way to becoming a meaningless one._

_Brooke was tired too; tired of constantly putting up a fight, not just with him and Peyton, but with herself also.__ She wanted to believe that Lucas would be with her forever __and nothing would come between them__But the reality is__ she had to face the truth at some point before it was too late.__ Before it was too late to build up the wall to protect what's left of her heart__. Before she lost all love inside her and become truly full of all hatred toward those whom she once loved. _

"_It's not even about that Luke! It's not. …I thought that it was but it's not about he__r. It's about ME. I love you Luc__as."_

_He smil__ed at those words "I love you Lucas." That was until she decided to continue and he put on his confused brooding face._

"…_And I probably always will… but we go days without having a meaningful conversat__ion, and I used to miss you __**so **__much when that happened… but it never seemed like you missed me… And I guess because of it I stopped missing you. I mean, look at today… It shouldn't be like this Luke…"_

_He tried to listen intently to what she was saying__ to hear the real reason why she came to break up with him. But it __didn't seem like there was a true solid reason. And then __came__ the final words__, to end it all._

_She spoke calmly and sadly, tears forming and threatening to fall_, "_I'm sorry… I can't do this anymore…" _

_And with that, she placed a soft kiss on his forehead then turned to leave. But as she reached the door Lucas called her name._

_"Brooke…" he said, feeling that he had to say something before she started to slip away._

_Brooke had a feeling she knew what was coming next. _

_Lucas continued, "I'm…" but he was cut off by her._

_"Sorry… yeah I know… Me too" With that she looked at him one last time and walked out the door._

_Lucas winced at the sound of the door close. The fact that Brooke knew what he was going to say made his heart ache, but he realized those were the words that he'd said the first time they broke up. Of course that time he had broken up with her instead. _

_He sighed at the thought of never having the cheerful Brooke always next to him to hold and kiss. Not being able to call her his Pretty Girl… the special bond that they shared was now broken and he wasn't sure if it could ever be fully repaired. _


	2. Chapter 2

The doctor came in with a clip board in hand and confirmed, "Well, you're definitely pregnant."

At this moment, no words could explain the feeling or things that were racing through her mind.

_This can't be happening... no not now. It can't. It just can't…__ How did this happen? I mean I know how it happened we had sex. This wasn't planned… what __am I__gonna__ do…_

Her face was just stunned. All she could was grasp her friend's hand and hold on for dear life.

"Hey, it's gonna be ok. I'm here for you." She looked at her friend who looked so frightened by all this. It just wasn't planned at all.

_The next day…_

Brooke got up and went through her usual morning routine, just in a different place. She was in Rachel's house rather than Peyton's. It's going to be a long day in school, a very long day considering she was going to have to face Lucas at some point but hopefully not.

She got out of the shower wrapped in a towel and walked over to the closet. Brooke contemplated over what to wear, usually she picked out whatever looked hot but today she was a little more thoughtful. She ended up picking out a pair of dark skinny jeans and a blue babydoll top and finished off with a hot pair of Jimmy Choos. As usual her hair was down in beautiful soft curls. Her make-up was pretty light today to bring out her natural tone.

Brooke wasn't really in the mood for breakfast so she just walked out the door with her backpack and headed into her car. Rachel was still in the hospital but coming home tomorrow. It was a little….no it was a LOT awkward alone in Rachel's house. Well she had to get used to it since she was going to live with Rachel from now on.

Haley didn't manage to get much sleep. All night she was stirring and replaying what had happened earlier that night with Brooke. Before she knew it the alarm clock went off and she reached over to turn it off.

Nathan groaned at the sound of the alarm but finally got up after a couple minutes. "Good morning Hales. Did you get enough sleep, you were moving a lot last night." he said ever so sweetly.

"Uh yeah I'm fine. Thanks for asking though," Haley smiled as she gave him a morning peck on the lips. "I'll go make some breakfast, you go take a shower."

"Alright I'll be out in a few." Nathan said groggily.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As she stepped out of her powder blue bug convertible, she took a deep breath. And to Brooke's dismay, the first sight she spotted was Lucas with none other than Peyton.

Lucas wasn't in the best mood. I mean after all, his girlfriend broke up with him last night. He couldn't quite grasp what it was but there was a part of him that felt like there was more to the reason why Brooke broke up with him or why they couldn't work past it. Well actually Brooke never gave him a real reason to why she broke up with him but of course Peyton was involved. But like an idiot, all he did was sit there and listen to everything she had to say then the only thing he could think of saying was "Brooke, I'm sorry."

Lucas's thoughts were interrupted by Peyton's voice.

"So Luke… how are you dealing with the whole break up situation…" Peyton asked nervously.

"Uhm, I'm not quite sure. Maybe it hasn't hit me yet but I keep replaying the scene over and over in my head. And this idiot sign flashes every time 'cause all I said to her was 'Brooke I'm sorry'."

As Lucas and Peyton were discussing about last night's event Brooke quickly brushed past them. She wanted to get as far away from those two as she possibly could.

"Well speaking of the devil." said Peyton as she raised her eyebrows while Lucas was doing his infamous squinting.

"I guess after last night the last thing she wanted to see was us two walking and talking together?" Lucas added questionably.

Everyone was scrambling and chattering by their lockers. But for once, Brooke just wanted to get her things and get to class before any one came up to talk to her.

She was carrying her books and quickly turned around to scurry off to her class but she had bumped into someone causing her to drop her books.

"Brooke! Okay I've been meaning to bump into you," Haley paused realizing what she had just said was kind of coincidental since she had actually bumped into Brooke and caused her to drop her books. "I mean not like that, oh by the way sorry 'bout that here lemme help you."

"It's ok Hales. I got it." said Brooke who didn't really seem like she was all there. She was there in person but not really responding to her surroundings all too well.

They both reached down and picked up Brooke's books.

"So how are you holding up Tigger?"

"Hales you haven't called me that in ages."

"Yeah well you get to call me tutor girl, or tutor wife, or whatever. So I figured I would return the favor by calling you by your old nickname again."

They both giggled at Haley's remark. Their moment was interrupted by Brooke's sudden change of expression as she saw Lucas and Peyton pass by.

"Well let's just say I've had better days." Brooke sighed.

The bell rang and the two girls quickly walked to class together. (Of course Brooke dreading having to walk into class and seeing _him_.)

As the two girls walked into class the only two empty seats left were the ones next to Lucas and next to Nathan. Naturally Haley walked in and sat next to Nathan but she realized as she sat down that Brooke was left having to sit next to Lucas.

_Oh shoot!_ Haley said to herself. She mouthed an "I'm sorry" to Brooke.

Brooke nodded and reluctantly sat down next to Lucas. She was trying her best to avoid him but so far no luck. Brooke looked straight ahead to the chalkboard hoping that Lucas would get the clue and not stare at her the whole class.

Lucas wasn't sure if he should say something or not, a simple greeting maybe. After all, Brooke never said anything about not being able to be friends… right?

"…Hey" Lucas said hoping to get a response.

Brooke winced at the voice of the broody blonde. She only responded with a cold glare. And if looks could kill Brooke Davis is the one to do it.

"Okay Brooke I know we're broken up and everything but I don't know why your giving me the cold shoulder when you're the one who broke up with me." whispered Lucas.

Brooke simply scoffed at his words. The teacher glared at the two telling them to be quiet.

Class was over and Brooke just wanted to get out as quickly as possible. She tried to grab her books fast and get out but ended up dropping a couple things. "Damn it!" she mumbled.

Lucas noticed that Brooke had dropped her things and bent down to pick up her things, "Here lemme get that for you."

"It's fine I got it," Brooke said uneasily

They both got down and grabbed the book at the same time sending shivers down both their backs. Lucas and Brooke looked up interlocking their eyes lost in each other's gaze. The feelings were still the same, they still had the chemistry between them and nothing could break it apart. Of course Brooke didn't want to admit it anymore because she was trying to move on. But so far, she wasn't really moving anywhere. It was like trying to pull yourself out of quicksand. The more you struggle and try to escape, the more you get pulled in. In this case, Brooke's heart was stuck in Lucas Scott's hands.

Brooke suddenly realized what she was doing and quickly snapped out of it. She grabbed her books and sort of stumbled out of the class room leaving Lucas kneeled on the ground and sighing.

Haley and Nathan soon approached Lucas giving him the infamous "Naley look."

"What the hell are you two giving me that look for?" said Lucas as he stood up.

"Oh I think you know why," the coupled said in unison then smiling at each other.

"Okay, A I have no idea what you two love birds are talking about and B Brooke broke up with me last night." commented Lucas who had a confused look on his face.

"We know Luke. It's just really weird seeing you two like this and not all love dovey like you usually are. I think you should try to work things out you know. I mean, unless you don't want her back?" Haley patted her best friend's shoulder while he was lost deep in thoughts.

"No Hales I do want her back it's just, I don't know if she wants me back you know? I mean she said she felt like she was in the relationship more for me than for her. And I'm constantly with Peyton so she feels like she's always second best. I know she loves me, and I love her too… so much. I'm in love with her and then suddenly everything ended just like that. And all I had left to say to her was "I'm sorry", how pathetic am I?"

"Pretty pathetic bro," Nathan chipped in. "Well anyways, do what you gotta do, just show her how much you want her back and that you'd rather be alone than be without her. But I wouldn't be surprised if you and Peyton started to have a little something going on."

"Nathan!" exclaimed Haley. "What?!" Nathan said 'innocently'.

"God what is it with you people! Peyton and I are just friends. How many times do I have to repeat myself?" Lucas told the happily married couple.

Haley and Nathan both looked at Lucas straight in the eyes. Nathan spoke, "Until you start acting like it. You know Luke, actions speak louder than words." And with that, Naley walked out of the classroom together leaving Lucas stunned and frustrated.

* * *


	3. No?

It was soon lunch time. The day seemed to be going by faster than expected. Brooke took a seat on a blue bench. She wasn't really hungry at all. The events that occurred the past few days were enough to handle and just thinking about what had happened made Brooke feel queasy. Just as Brooke was drifting off in a train of thoughts, she was awoken by Haley's voice.

"Hey Brooke, how are you holding up?" Haley asked in her normal sweet and caring tone.

The brunette's facial expression did not change, her eyes showed a mixture of confusion and hurt. She continued to look straight ahead into the crowd of students and spoke, "What are we doing with our life Haley… I mean I don't even know who any of us are anymore. None of the people out here seem the same, I can't look at anyone the same… It's like they've all lost their innocence and pure meaning of life. We're all just caught up in the parties and sports and drama or how to screw over a girl's feelings by hooking up with her best friend." Brooke spoke with a lack of expression in her tone. She seemed tired of living life the way it is.

"Brooke…" Haley didn't know how to exactly comfort her friend who seemed to have lost all hope. "It's gonna be okay. I know you're scared and confused right now, and so am I, and so is everyone else in this school. That's why you don't see the people you used to see. Everyone's just trying to find their way, trying to find themselves."

"Maybe… but does that give you the right to hurt people along the way just to figure out what you want… or don't want?" Brooke spoke softly with her raspy voice.

"I have a feeling this is about a certain someone…" Haley figured.

"Not one. Two." Brooke replied.

An awkward silence lingered in the air until a certain broody blonde approach the two.

"Hey… Hales, Brooke. Uhmm…" Lucas attempted somewhat of a greeting only to be greeted back from a slight smile from Haley and no response from Brooke.

"Hey uh I gotta go to the tutor center, I'll catch up with you guys later." Haley said as she rushed off.

Lucas cautiously took a seat next to Brooke, surprisingly she didn't move. "You talking to me yet?" he asked.

"No, but it seems like you're talking to me. I thought I was clear when I ended things." Brooke replied a little bitterly.

"Actually you ended things on a very blurry note." He implied.

"Peyton must really want the dirt on our breakup." scuffed Brooke.

"Okay, for the last time there is nothing going on between me and Peyton. We're just friends." Lucas was tired of having to repeat himself but apparently it wasn't enough for Brooke.

Brooke just shook her head and rolled her eyes not believing that he was still sticking to that useless line. "You know what, try talking to me when you're ready to tell me something that's not a lie. Oh wait, that'll be hmmm NEVER. Because God forbid that Lucas Scott ever tell the truth to Brooke Davis! So I guess this conversation is over!" Brooke walked away furiously, leaving Lucas speechless staring up at the sky, hoping that an answer to all this mess will fall.

Before everyone knew it, school was over. Brooke was at her locker gathering her things and getting ready to leave. She looked at her bare locker that was once decorated with pictures and cute little details that Lucas had put in. Slowly closing her locker, Brooke took a moment to regain her composure then turned to walk out of the school.

"Hey Brooke! Wait up." A voice yelled out from behind.

Brooke turned around to see that it was a certain brown haired boy whom she had been lucky to be able to call as one of her good trustworthy friend over the past couple years.

"Hey Mouth." Brooke gave all her energy to greet her friend no matter how hard it was.

"Hey um, Luke told me what happened and I just wanted to make sure you were alright." Mouth knew how would respond to that already. She would probably say that she is fine and try to put up a strong front, while on the inside she is slowly deteriorating.

"I'm fine, really." She tried to force on a smile to at least attempt to convince her friend that she was truly okay although Brooke was anything but okay.

Mouth didn't want to push her over the edge and try to force anything out of her. So he put on a convinced face to make Brooke feel less uncomfortable. He knew that she would have to talk about the whole situation sooner or later; the situation in which no one knew exactly what it was about except Brooke.

"Well, you know that I'm here for you if you need anything. I'm just a call away and I'll come rushing over on my bike… although that might take a little while but that's beside the point." His words seemed to somewhat warm the heart of the brunette as she put on a small smile.

"Thanks Mouth, I know I can always count on you." Brooke walked out the doors of Tree Hill High relieved that she had gotten through the day but knowing that she would have to go through many more.

As Brooke stepped out of her car she saw a familiar blonde backstabbing two-faced ex-best friend sitting in front of the door of Rachel's house, _Peyton_. She was the last person on the list that Brooke wanted to see. In fact, Peyton wasn't even on Brooke's list as of now. But apparently that didn't stop Peyton from coming to see Brooke.

The tension in the air could no doubt be cut in half by a knife as silence lingered in the air. Finally Peyton gathered up the courage to speak. "Look I know I screwed up things between me and you but I didn't mean it to screw up things between you and Lucas. I just…" Peyton was abruptly interrupted by an outrageously angry Brooke strutting toward her way.

"You didn't MEAN to screw up things between me and Lucas? Then why the hell would you all of the sudden confess your feelings or love or whatever for Lucas to _me_! What did you think was gonna happen Peyton? I'm pretty sure you knew that something was bound to happen and it certainly wasn't going to be anything good. Even a dim headed selfish backstabbing blonde like you would've known, wouldn't you? I think we've already gone through this." she glared at Peyton with her anger beaming through her eyes.

Peyton's eyes were teary and she was all choked up, not knowing what to say. "You…You told me that I didn't deserve to know. You said that you had the answer, but… I didn't deserve to know. Well I think I deserve to know whether or not you love him or not." Peyton declared slowly regaining her composure.

"What?! You know what, you are UNBELIEVEABLE. After everything that I went through you have the nerve to ask me about my love for Lucas, AGAIN?"

Peyton finally looked Brooke in the eye and spoke, "Yeah. I do actually. Either you declare your love for Lucas and the two of you get back together then I get a kick in the face, or you don't and maybe this time it's my chance… But you know this whole time, I still haven't heard you say that you love Lucas even after I gathered up the nerve to ask for the second time."

_Slap_. Brooke couldn't control her anger any longer and Peyton had crossed the line. "I CANNOT believe that I called you my best friend for the past 10 years. And I can't believe that you're questioning love! "

Peyton covered her stinging cheek realizing that physical damage could be treated, but Brooke's last remark about their friendship had hit her harder. She realized that she had screwed things up worse that she thought. "Okay Brooke, you can hit me or diss me or whatever. But you can't keep dodging the question. I told you though that I'd put my feelings for Lucas aside if you still loved him. Does that make me SUCH a horrible friend? I get it, I screwed up. We all have and we all will at some point in our lives. But he deserves someone that loves him, and if it's still you, it's fine… because he still loves you, you know?"

Both of them stayed silent for a couple minutes but it seemed like forever.

"No." is all Brooke said before she opened then closed the front door.She was gone, leaving Peyton more confused than ever.


	4. Coud it be the end of the road?

Brooke walked up the stairs and entered the room which she and Rachel would share. She felt dizzy and sick to her stomach. Flashbacks of her and Lucas then of Lucas and Peyton ran through her mind. Then she thought back to the day of Haley and Nathan's wedding.

_"I am NOT pushing you away Lucas, I am holding on for dear LIFE but I NEED you to need me back! Okay, why wouldn't you tell me about the kiss and why wouldn't you call me when you were away and why won't you ever just let me ALL the way IN!" She could hardly get a hold of her breath as she was crying away all the pain that she'd held in. __The broody blonde looked speechless and apologetic. The broken brunette looked defeated and hurt. _

The sound of the front door opening then closing snapped Brooke out of her thoughts.

"Hey slut, how are you holding up in my "humble abode"? I see you've made to attempt at a welcome back party for Rachel Gatina. Well lemme tell you Brooke Davis you are not making a very good job of showing your appreciation for my generous offer for a place to live for the next couple months." The red head made a loud and clear entrance of her return.

"Oh hey Rachel! I'm sorry I didn't think you'd get back till later. Uh I've just been caught up in some stuff but we all could use a couple drinks at a party." Brooke greeted Rachel with the best enthusiastic face she could put on.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear a single insult in that whole little greeting. I mean I know I'm the one that got in an accident and just checked out of a hospital but Brooke Davis, I think you're the one who lost your mind."

"Oh please, I didn't lose my mind. But since you showed such a lack of appreciation at my attempt to be actually nice and welcoming to you for once I guess I can just go back to my normal greetings for you. So do you actually have on the underwear I brought you to the hospital or did you manage to lose them the in the short period of time that I was gone." She replied with a great big fake smile.

"Now that's more like it! Anyway, since you didn't throw a party for me, I'm throwing myself one. I'm gonna go call everyone and tell them that there's a party here tonight. Help yourself and call up anybody you know." Rachel said as she walked away while dialing Bevin's number seeing as Bevin has the biggest mouth and spreads news like wildfire.

"Wait, Rachel! Shouldn't you be resting or something I mean I don't think tonight's such a great night!" Brooke tried to yell out hoping that Rachel would hear and comprehend what she was saying but clearly nothing went into Rachel's ear since she was talking away on her phone. "Ugh, grrreat. A party means everybody in the whole entire school which includes Lucas and Peyton. Perfect! NOT." she muttered.

Time flew and soon the Gatina/Davis house was filled with teens drinking and partying away. Brooke tried to get in a social mood and gulped down a couple drinks. The drinks didn't do her any good but she still tried to mingle with some guys, anything to get what happened earlier out of her head.

Just as Brooke thought the night wasn't going as bad as she thought, in came Lucas Scott. Brooke looked over her shoulder and saw that Lucas was looking her way. She quickly moved inside where it was more packed and less likely that Lucas could find her there. There were liquor bottles and plastic cups everywhere and through that, Brooke managed to find an empty seat on the couch. She soon realized that there were couples on both sides of her making out. Feeling extremely disgusted and disturbed, Brooke quickly got up and tried to find a more peaceful spot. Just as she got up Lucas spotted her and walked up to her.

"Peace offering" Lucas said as he handed Brooke a drink.

She shrugged and simply stated, "We're not at war."

"Well you could've fooled me."

Brooke felt very uncomfortable in the situation and was pacing through her mind to try to figure a way out. "I'm on DW not I duty tonight. I can't drink."

"Want some company?" he asked hoping to have some alone time with her.

Just as Brooke was about to say something Rachel interrupted looking a bit tipsy.

"Oh my god Brooke you have GOT to try this drink. I know you gulped down few earlier but this'll TOTALLY hit the spot. I only had a few sips but I can feel it kicking in already and…" Rachel stopped ranting on about the drink as she noticed a familiar tall blonde standing in front of her. "Oh, it's you." She squinted her eyes at him and looked back at Brooke. "Well in that case, you're gonna need double the dose of the amount of Vodka that's already in there." Rachel picked up a Vodka bottle that was on the table and poured it in the cup. "There! Enjoy Brooke." She said as she placed the cup in Brooke's hand and strutted away.

"Wait, you can't possibly be on DW not I duty tonight. Rachel just said you've already gulped down a few drinks, and knowing you a few usually means five or six cups and that is NOT a few." Lucas put his two senses together and realized Brooke was in no condition to be driving anyone and she never intended on being on duty tonight.

"It's great that you know how to use your brain Luke. Maybe you should've tried that before screwing up a girl's life. Now excuse me, I'm going to try out this pleasant drink that Rachel made for me." Brooke started walking away but Lucas quickly grabbed her arm causing her to stop abruptly and spill the drink on her top.

"Brooke stop this!" he yelled.

"What the HELL do you think you're doing?! You just made me spill the drink ALL over my shirt!" Brooke snapped.

"I'm trying to work out this rocky and unstable relationship between you and I and you're worried about a stupid shirt!" Lucas couldn't detain his frustration anymore.

"We have no relationship Lucas! We're broken up dammit for the last time! Can't you get that through that thick, stubborn head of yours?! I know it may be difficult for you to understand that you can't always get a girl seeing as I came back to you for round two even after the shady thing you did with Peyton and since Peyton is ALWAYS on your ass but I AM DONE! I cannot do this anymore, we're done. I already went through the whole break up scene with you. I've told you how I felt. I explained why-" Brooke tried to get everything out despite the fact that basically everybody was watching and that she was on the verge of breaking down but Lucas stopped her to share his side of the story.

"Brooke okay I get it! I know you already went through that whole scenario with having to break up with me. You told me how you felt. But you didn't tell me why. You didn't tell me WHY. You didn't tell me WHY you were breaking up with me. I know you said it wasn't because of Peyton which by the way I don't fully believe. But I NEED to do why. Because frankly, I think I at least deserve that after all that I did FIGHTING for YOU. After everything I did to try and prove to you that I'm the guy for you and that I LOVE you, NOT Peyton. Even putting up with your insane demands and break downs at the slightest mistakes I made. I chased you in the pouring rain giving the most embarrassing speech I could've possibly given yet again just so you felt safe and secure in my arms, so I could say I love you and that you were mine forever without you freaking out about my past! And I've missed you Brooke, I've been missing you. I missed you every single moment that I wasn't with you when we were together. I know it didn't seem like it but I did, I really did. Now I just… I just don't know what else to do. I'm losing hope… I really am losing hope and I'm afraid that you truly have stopped loving me and that I'm going to have to live with the regret of ever letting you walk out my door."

Tears were falling from both of them. Brooke broke down not being able to say what she wanted to say to Lucas. The crowd was baffled by the scene in front of them. In that crowd included Haley, Nathan, Rachel, Mouth, Skills, Bevin, and Peyton. Both Haley and Rachel soon rushed over to Brooke side and helped her retain her stature.

Haley looked into Lucas's eyes and saw the need he had for Brooke. It was almost as if one didn't survive, neither did the other. And watching Brooke break down was the hardest thing for Lucas.

"Luke… uhm… maybe you should go. We'll help Brooke settle in her bed and calm down. I'll meet up with you at your house later. There's a lot we have to talk about." said Haley.

Lucas stood there not able to take his eyes off of Brooke yet not being able to do anything to help her. He wanted to hold her in his arms forever and save her from all the pain, pain which he had caused.

"Luke?" Haley tried to gain her friend's attention.

"I love you Brooke Davis. I just don't know how else I can say it or what I can do to make you believe it."

Silence lingered in the air. The only thing that could be heard was Brooke's sobbing.

"But I guess I'm just not enough… so you win Brooke. You win. I see now that I just… I can't be that guy for you. I opened up for you Brooke but you just closed me out," he took a deep breath to try to hold in his tears "You win… you got what you wanted, and I got what I deserved."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Is this the end of ****Brucas****Uh oh.**** Well I guess you're ****gonna**** have to leave some reviews.**


	5. You're no help

Lucas slowly started backing away with hands up in the air signaling his defeat. He was headed for the door when a voice stopped him.

"Lucas!"

All eyes were on her as they waited for her next move. She looked back at the girls then to Lucas realizing she had put herself in a do or die… well in this case a do AND die situation. She soon followed Lucas out the door.

"Hey listen I know things have been rough lately but you have to understand," she was cut off by the sudden crash of his lips against hers and before she knew it, it was over and the words to the rest of her sentence stumbled out "I… have to tell you…something."

He stared deep into her eyes, "Nothing."

"What?" she asked

"It wasn't you. It couldn't have been you that broke up me and Brooke. I didn't feel anything when I kissed you just now."

"Uhm… okay…well did you not feel anything when we kissed in the library either?" she questioned.

"Peyton you said yourself that you were almost dying."

"Yeah but that doesn't mean that I didn't mean it." The blonde spoke softly in a barely audible voice.

"What?" he wasn't quite sure of what he had heard.

"I… I'm the reason why you and Brooke didn't work out Lucas. I am why you two always end up breaking up. Can't you see that Luke? No matter how hard you two try to work things out, in the end if it doesn't work out then it doesn't work out!" she screamed it out loud to the lost and brooding blonde standing in front of her.

"Peyton…" he tried to find the right words to say but his mind was going blank.

"Oh god… Oh god! I can't believe I just said… no wait… I…I'm sorry I gotta go." She ran for her car as fast as she could without stumbling and falling.

"No wait! Peyton!" He yelled out for her but was again lost for words and just simply lost.

"This is just great." Lucas couldn't believe what was happening before his eyes.

(Back at the party)

"Okay everyone show's over! Go home." Haley ordered.

Everyone slowly exited the Gatina/Davis household while whispering about what had just happened. Rachel had taken Brooke upstairs to their room and let her cry her heart out until she finally seemed to calm down. She then tucked Brooke into bed and let her settle down and gave her some space.

Haley and Nathan were helping Rachel pick up all the plastic cups and bottles of alcohol.

Nathan stopped momentarily and looked at Haley, "You think Lucas did the right thing?"

"Uhm I really don't know! As of right now my head can't process anything after what just happened." Haley sighed.

"Yeah… uh I think I should probably go find him and talk to him. See what the hell's going through his mind."

"Oh okay. Yeah that sounds like a good idea. Call me up once you're heading home." Haley replied and gave him a small yet passionate kiss.

"I will. I'll come around in a little bit to pick you up." Nathan smiled and left to go find Lucas.

Haley put the trash bag down and almost sat on the bench but soon jumped up when she realized Mouth was sleeping on the bench.

"Oh! Sorry Mouth." Haley let out a small laugh "You're lucky you slept through that whole drama fest… I mean all that crying and yelling and Lucas and Brooke. And Brooke being… well… anyways…you're still asleep which basically means I'm talking to myself."

"Not exactly," Rachel spoke.

The voice of the redhead caused Haley to jump. "Oh. Hey Rachel I was just, um, well talking to Mouth… who's sleeping," she let out a nervous laugh as if she was hiding something.

"We need to talk. About Brooke. She's pregnant isn't she?" Rachel asked demandingly.

"Wha…how…wher….who…I…I don't know what you're talking about." Haley stumbled over her words not knowing how to respond to the unexpected question.

"You know what I'm talking about Haley. Besides you're the only one she confides in lately since Peyton's off chasing Lucas again and I have a big mouth. I mean she's basically been **dying**for me to find out. She barely eats, she's moody as hell, and she's been caught red handed MANY times might I add making MATERNITY clothes. What other message do you think she's trying to send out other than making it loud and clear that she's PREGNANT! Oh yea , not to mention that I found baby pamphlets in her drawer." Rachel couldn't hold it in any longer. She needed to tell someone about it.

Haley was baffled for words and tried to find the best way possible to cover for Brooke and herself. "Listen Rachel um I think those were from a while ago… uh Brooke had a pregnancy scare some time ago and she like jokes about it to me saying she's saving them for I get pregnant. Ha yeah how typical of Brooke, I know." Haley continues to ramble until Rachel stops her.

"Haley, will you just shut the hell up? Ok first off, you suck at lying. Second, she needs to tell Lucas." Rachel was fed up with the act Haley was trying to put on.

"No Rachel it's not what it looks like I mean she's just probably going through a rough time. That's no reason to accuse her of being pregnant… Look you can't say anything about this. You're probably just jumping to conclusions."

"She's making maternity clothes and stuffing pillows in her stomach! What else can I CONCLUDE about it Haley?" Rachel yelled.

"Ok! Well there's no need in screaming! And you still can't say a word of this to anyone because as a friend you should help Brooke through this Lucas mess." Haley said in a serious tone.

"The baby IS a Lucas mess." Rachel spat back.

"Ugh this is **unbelievable**, you know what Rachel just, just keep your damn mouth shut nothing that comes out of your mouth is worth hearing." Haley said as she walked away.

"Fine, walk away fat ass!" Rachel yelled as she too walked the other way.

But little did they know, "sleeping" Mouth was awake throughout their whole little discussion about Brooke.


	6. Words

The night sky was clear and the air was light and breezy. Under the shining stars of the night lay a pondering boy lost in his world trying to find a way. And the safest place to do that was the river court. Nothing but the basketball hoops and the moonlight that lit up the dark night. Lucas was lying on the river court staring up at the sky. You'd think he was counting the stars by the look and deepness in his eyes. But the only thing Lucas could think about was when and how everything got so complicated.

Lucas thought to himself of the reasons why things happened the way it did. _Why did I ever leave the river court? Because that's what life had planned. How the hell did Brooke and Peyton become best friends to worst enemies? Because you're an idiot and tried to be with both of them at once. Why can't I just have that one girl? Because…_

Just as he was thinking of an answer to the last question, Lucas was alerted by the sound of a car door slamming and footsteps coming towards him.

"Well if it isn't the drama king of tree hill," said Nathan half jokingly trying to lighten up the situation Lucas had put himself in.

"I'm a real piece of work huh?" Lucas sighed as he got up from the ground.

"I think you're a real mess." Nathan replied.

"You're gonna think I'm worse after I tell you this," Lucas needed someone to confide in and as of right now it was his brother. "Peyton told me that she was the reason why Brooke broke up with me, so I guess she still has feelings for me…"

Nathan raised his eyebrows and couldn't help but laugh at the situation.

"I just… I don't want to hurt Peyton but I especially don't want to hurt Brooke after everything I've done to her already and it just… it just sucks!"

"Well I guess you don't really have to worry about hurting Brooke now that you… well I don't know… let go of her?" Nathan tried to help Lucas on the upside of things but there really didn't seem to be any.

"…I guess"

* * *

Haley had gone home and Rachel and finally settled in her bed. She looked over to find her roommate facing her back to her and the blanket wrapped tightly around her as if she was trying to find comfort and protection in them.

"I know you're going through a lot Brooke. But you have to deal with it at some point, and I suggest you do it soon. Before Lucas runs off with Peyton again."

Brooke of course was awake, just pretending to be asleep. She heard what Rachel said and gulped at the words "_before Lucas runs off with Peyton again."_

Brooke could barely sleep that night. When the clock struck 3 a.m. Brooke quietly got out of bed and put on a pair of sweats and a jacket. She walked outside and sat on the steps of the front porch.

"_**But I guess I'm just not enough… so you win Brooke. You win. I see now that I just… I can't be that guy for you. I opened up for you Brooke but you just closed me out." **_

"_**I know you're going through a lot Brooke. But you have to deal with it at some point, and I suggest you do it soon. Before Lucas runs off with Peyton again."**_

Those words were all she thought about. They were playing over and over in her head. The look on Lucas's face as he said those words lingered in her head.

Letting out a sigh, Brooke thought of the last time she felt safe…protected…loved…the last time she felt like everything was okay. And she knew. She knew when, where, and with whom it was with. As much as she didn't want to admit it, the last time she felt that way was in Lucas's arms. Brooke slowly got up and starting walking towards the place she became all too familiar with.

_Knock. Knock. _

The sound of the knock on the door at 3:30 in the morning is the least he'd expected. He groaned and stumbled out of bed. He finally reached the door and opened it.

"Brooke?" Lucas was trying to figure out if he was still asleep and dreaming or if this was for real.

"I can't win." Her raspy voice was trembling and she seemed so fragile. She hadn't even looked at Lucas yet, she simply stared at her shoes.

"What?" he was still trying to figure out if he was awake because this **had** to be a dream, Brooke standing outside his door, it just had to be.

"You're wrong… I don't win because… you…I… we…" she was trying to find the right words to say. She'd thought about what she would say to him if she ever was in a situation like this where she finally brought herself to his door. "…because"

Lucas stopped her from stuttering some more, "Brooke, look at me."

She turned her head to the side still afraid to look into his eyes, afraid to show her vulnerability.

Lucas cupped her face and made her turn to him, look at him face to face, eye to eye.

"I'm sorry…" Brooke was trying her best not to break down. She thought to herself why she even came to his doorsteps.

Lucas stared into Brooke's eyes trying to decide whether or not he should be happy or worried at those words.

"I'm sorry this was a mistake." Brooke couldn't face him any longer and turned and walked as quickly as she could. But she wasn't as quick enough seeing as Lucas had grabbed her arm, stopping her from running away.

"Lucas you said you were letting me go! So let me go!"

She was right. Lucas had no right to hold on to her. He realized he wasn't keeping his word. He said that he was done hurting her. But right now looking at her fragile body and broken heart, tear stained face and fearful eyes, he didn't know what to do. He just simply saw her slipping away. And seeing that made his heart break.

"I love you Brooke. I don't know what else I can say." He stared deep into her beautiful eyes, those eyes that he could spend countless hours staring into.

"It's not what you say Lucas." Brooke swallowed back her tears trying to keep herself from spiraling down an endless staircase. "We both know that, especially me, having to listen to your words that I should know by now I can't count on but yet I always fall for them."

In this moment, Lucas sensed the guilt talking over his mind and his heart slowly sinking to the bottom. He, who had promised her to save her, and he who had told her that he was the guy for her ended up doing the opposite of what he had said he would do. Brooke was right. Words that are not kept true are meaningless and soon you will be speaking words that no one would know the meaning of.

"Brooke, I'm sorry… I know you don't deserve this. You don't deserve to even have to think about this. Pretty Girl… I just wish I could take away all bad things and save you."

Brooke couldn't hold back her tears any longer. Tears were flowing down her cheeks and all she wanted to be held, to feel safe, to feel loved. She needed it oh so desperately. Brooke slowly moved closer towards Lucas until the space between them began to close. She leaned her head against his chest and sobbed while he held her tight as if he was trying to hold her close to his heart.

The two slowly walked back inside to his room. He helps her remove her jacket and she is only left with a thin top. They lock their eyes on each other knowing what each other is feeling. He caresses her faces and his hands slowly move down to her body until they make their way back to her waist and he leads her to his bed. They lay there on his bed with their bodies closer than before and their hearts throbbing harder than ever. This is what _she_ needed, this is what _he_ needed… to be wrapped around each other's arms going back to that place where love was all you needed. And for the first time in a while, the darkness wasn't so scary, the fear of being alone hadn't surfaced, and love was no longer left a question, but rather a feeling. So there they lay not needing to say one word, the only sound heard is their steady breathing, and they linger the heartfelt moment.

**A/N: THERE IT IS!! The BRUCAS moment we've all been waiting for! Awwww. So what next? Hmmmm**


End file.
